With reference to FIG. 1, a top view of a distortion pedal 101 is illustrated. The distortion pedal 101 includes a tone control 105, a distortion control 107 and a on/off pedal 111. The distortion pedal 101 is used with an electric guitar to distort the audio signals produced by the guitar. An audio cable is connected between the output of the guitar and the input 109 of the distortion pedal 101. The distortion pedal 101 has a pedal 111 that switches the distortion pedal 101 between on and off modes. In the off mode, the audio signals can go through the distortion pedal 101 without being modified and in the on mode, the distortion pedal 101 modifies the audio signals to the tone and distortion levels set by the tone control 105 and the distortion control 107. The distortion pedal 111 audio processing is either on or off. Because guitar requires two hands to play, it is not possible to adjust the tone by rotating the tone control 105 or the distortion levels by rotating the distortion control 107 while the user is playing. What is needed is an improved distortion pedal that allows the distortion controls to be adjusted with the user's feet while the guitar is being played.